EnderKurt
This story is completely made up, this is for entertainment only. One day, I went on my Minecraft Windows 10 when the Ender Update came out, I was playing with a few of my friends, I had my skin that I made online, we were playing survival on a world I had. It was fun, then, all the sudden, a person with my skin appeared, but this character was half Enderman, then we were teleported to a room, my friend broke through the stone surrounding the room, but lava killed him, so we were backed into a corner, the floor under us collapsed and we fell into a room, lightning came down and struck us, then this guy jumped on us, he killed a few people, I hit him repeatedly but he didn't die, I had an enchanted diamond sword, with sharpness IV, he killed me with one hit. It said that I was killed by EnderKurt. I closed my Minecraft, and I restarted my PC. I was really scared about this. My PC restarted, a picture of EnderKurt appeared. I rejoined the world, my friend teleported to me, we ran back to his house. We got armor, but an explosion destroyed the wall, Enderman spawned and attacked my friend, EnderKurt attacked me from behind, I ate a enchanted golden apple and I hit him, he teleported right behind me, I was teleported into a bedrock wall and died. EnderKurt teleported me in a big room, it was like an arena, but mobs spawned, I killed them, but then some weird figures appeared, Redstone dust was in a K shape. Then EnderKurt appeared right in front of me. I ran away, he teleported in front of me again. I was almost dead, when the world crashed. I went back to my home screen of Minecraft, the splash text said beware of EnderKurt. Then it changed and said I'm coming. I joined another world that I had, but it said "World no longer available to join" Reason: the world was corrupted by Entity: EnderKurt I left the world, I went back to the world where we saw EnderKurt, but when I spawned, my friend said Guardian 56: Help!! Kurtwyldemadden: Whats wrong? Guardian 56: Its enderkurt! Guardian 56 was killed by unknown entity I was really scared because he was still around, I ran towards a storage building I built in the world, I tried making a Herobrine spawner to block him, and get him out of the world. I had everything, I went to light the top with flint and steel but he took it away. I was teleported to a cave and killed. Kurtwyldemadden was killed by unknown entity the weird thing was that when I had rejoined it said that I was killed by an unknown entity. My computer restarted, it came back on, I stared at the screen, my hands began to sweat, I moved my character towards the entrance of my friends cave home. I opened the door. I died immediately. I respawned in a bedrock room, even though I owned the world I couldn't change to creative to get out, EnderKurt came in the room, and held a sword, I struck it with my sword, knocking it back. It struck me and I died.... Again it said Kurtwyldemadden was killed by unknown entity I respawned and ran towards my friend who was looking for him, this weird entity known as EnderKurt was a weird person. We all left the game for the night, we rejoined in the morning and lit the Herobrine spawner, we never saw him again in that world. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Enderman Category:Herobrine Category:Moderate Length Pastas